


L'heure du régime

by MissCactus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Image, Cross-Posted on FictionPress, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'était journée dépression. Au programme : vêtements sales et télé-réalité bidon pour qu'elle puisse passer ses nerfs sur les candidats stupides.





	L'heure du régime

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème Ventre. Je n'ai pas mentionné directement le thème mais en voyant "ventre" je pense juste à moi qui suis justement complexée par ça, donc j'écris ce qui me passe par la tête c: Lidiya m'appartient mais Hikaru et Reno sont les OC de deux amies, je leur ai juste empruntés.

« Merde. » Lidiya fit quelques pas en arrière, se passa la main sur le visage, avant de remonter sur son pire cauchemar. Elle attendit quelques secondes mais rien ne changea, les chiffres sur le petit écran ne bougeaient pas.

Elle avait grossi.

« Putain. » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en se rhabillant. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû accepter les pâtisseries que Reno, son meilleur ami, lui avait offertes (oui, _offertes_. Le fait qu'elle avait passé la demi-heure précédente à le pousser dans tous les poteaux électriques qu'ils avaient croisé n'avait absolument _rien_ à voir), ou les nombreux repas chez ses frères ou _pire_ , ceux chez ses parents.

Elle était sensée être une adulte responsable, pas une ado en manque de bouffe qui sautait sur l'occasion de manger gratuitement.

Mais c'était sa petite sœur chérie si adorable qui avait fait le gâteau. Évidemment qu'elle allait en prendre une seconde part !

Et maintenant ce gâteau s'était transformé en graisse immonde qui resterait à jamais dans son corps.

Soupirant, elle sortit de la salle de bain en traînant des pieds et en manquant de s'étaler par terre à cause du jogging trop long qu'elle portait. Aujourd'hui c'était journée dépression. Au programme : vêtements sales et télé-réalité bidon pour qu'elle puisse passer ses nerfs sur les candidats stupides.

« J'ai grossi. » Dit-elle à Hikaru qui était actuellement en train de faire la loque, couchée sur le ventre sur le canapé.

« Je le savais. » Répondit pensivement son amie.

Lidiya fronça les sourcils et jeta le programme télé sur sa colocataire avant de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du sofa.

« Tu es censée me dire que je dis n'importe quoi et que je suis toujours belle. » Marmonna-t-elle sans vraiment se préoccuper de l'émission diffusée à la télévision.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas le cas. » Hikaru se tourna pour être sur son dos et plia ses jambes de façon à ce qu'il y ait assez d'espace pour que Lidiya puisse s'asseoir à côté d'elle. « Tu es toujours belle à mes yeux. » Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Lidiya baissa les yeux et essaya de retenir le sourire qui prenait place sur son visage, mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Elle était toujours gênée lorsqu'on lui faisait des compliments mais toujours heureuse, même si elle avait du mal y croire.

Elle laissa son amie étaler ses jambes sur ses cuisses et accepta même qu'elle choisisse ce qu'elles allaient regarder, peu importe le programme. Mais elle n'oublia pas la chose la plus importante.

« Par contre, on va jeter tous les sushis que tu as mis au frigo et on va acheter de la vraie bouffe. » Elle ignora le gémissement de Hikaru. « Ah, et plus de resto, évidemment. » Cette fois-ci son amie se laissa tomber par terre en grognant.

Lidiya s'empressa de prendre sa place et la télécommande.

L'heure du régime venait de sonner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
